Anywhere
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Fred decides on an impromptu holiday for himself and Hermione.


**AN: **For the Quidditch League Round 8.

Write fluff. Include the Imperius curse.

**Prompts;**

3. Anywhere But Here – Drew Holcomb and The Neighbors

6. "You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love" – Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook

15. "The marks humans leave are too often scars" – John Green, The Fault in Our Stars

* * *

_It doesn't matter where we go  
As long as we're together what we don't know  
Won't stop us now  
I'll take you anywhere but here_

**xxx**

Married life was treating Hermione well; she had a fantastic husband, a home fit for a queen and two beautiful children. Not to mention the hidden library she'd managed to get in their home that included both wizard and muggle books. That was where Hermione was sat, reading her favourite muggle book, when her husband suggested that they go away for a week.

"Hermione Granger!" he started before being interrupted by Hermione.

"I think you'll find my last name is Weasley now. Or do you already regret marrying me?"

"I apologise, fair maiden, I did not mean to imply that you are somehow not fulfilling my manly needs, it was merely a slip of the tongue. I do hope I have not insulted the great beauty sat before me!" Fred exclaimed, dropping down onto one knee before his wife.

"I should hope you did not! The utmost shame unto you Fred Weasley, how dare you interrupt the fair maiden's reading time with such slander," Hermione replied, she loved it when Fred started arguments like this as it brought out his playful side and reminded her why she'd fallen for him in the first place.

Fred laughed and sat down next to her, signalling the scene was over.

"So, what'cha reading?" he asked, trying to look over her shoulder. "Not that stupid muggle book again?"

"Yes that 'stupid muggle book' again! I'll have you know John Green is a fantastic author and The Fault in Our Stars tackles some major issues! Don't make me imperius you to make you admit it's good!"

"Okay, okay!" Fred said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "I was only joking, not need to curse me! I've actually read it; it's a pretty good book. There's just one problem though…"

"Oh yes?" Hermione replied, raising her eyebrows both in disbelief and as a challenge.

"Yeah, it's that quote, I think Augusts says it, 'the marks humans leave are too often scars', I just don't agree. I'd say the marks humans leave are much more like fluffy little rabbits."

"You're such an idiot!" Hermione laughed, hitting him with the book before setting it down. "So, what do you want anyway?"

"Who says I want anything? I could have just come in here to spend time with my wonderful wife and escape those two brats out there that still haven't figured out how to get in here."

"Are you sure they're really our children, Fred?" Hermione asked. It seemed very unlikely to her that the children of the brightest witch of their age and one half of the most notorious pranking duo hadn't worked out how to get into the secret library by the age of 4 and 5, especially since they were already showing great amounts of magic.

"Well unless you've been sleeping with Ron or Percy then they must be. Those two are the only ones that wouldn't be able to work it out and produce offspring looking like that!" Fred chuckled, a mischievous grin creeping onto his face which Hermione caught.

"FRED WEASLEY! How much did you pay our children to keep them out of here?"

"Who says I paid them? Maybe I used the imperius curse on them to make them stay away?" he teased.

"Pfft, like you know how to do the imperius curse!"

"I do! I know how to do the imperius curse as well as any big bad death eater does."

"Okay, whatever. You let me know when you've stopped trying to enter the big leagues with your shoddy splee work. In the meantime, how much are you paying my children for their silence?"

"I think you'll find they're _our _children. And they only ask for a galleon a week each. Anyway, do you not want to know why I'm here?"

"_How much_?" Hermione repeated, more sternly this time.

"I think, in total, it would be about 134 galleons between them."

"Over a year? The kids have known about this for over a year and you've managed to keep them out? Fred Weasley I could kiss you!" Hermione said, grinning. She was just pleased her children were as capable as she believed them to be.

"Why don't you then?" Fred smirked before placing his hands on either side of her face and pulling her over to meet his lips.

* * *

"So why _did _you come and seek me out then?" Hermione asked when they were both sat back on the sofa. "It can't really have just been to get away from Mason and America?"

"You're right, it wasn't. I came to suggest we go on holiday tomorrow, just the two of us!" Fred exclaimed, looking incredibly please with himself.

"But… a holiday… where…? How…?" Hermione spluttered.

"Anywhere! I don't know, let's just go somewhere. What's the worst that could happen?"

"But what about the children?" Hermione asked. She really did want to go on holiday with Fred, but she couldn't just leave the kids to look after themselves.

"We'll get Mum to look after them. You know she loves taking the children when she can; I think she misses having us running around The Burrow all the time."

"Well I suppose it is a lot quieter there now, just the two of them. I still wouldn't feel right just dumping the children on them." Hermione told him.

"Hermione Jean Weasley – see, it just doesn't sound as good when I full name you with my name – don't you make me use the imperius curse on you as well! We are going on this holiday and that's final!" Fred replied, stamping his foot for dramatic effect.

"I know, I just… she's done so much for us. It wouldn't be right to just spring this on her."

"Hermione," Fred started, in a tender voice, "I know Mum has done a lot for us, but you've done so much for everyone else too. You need a break. You pretty much walked Harry through his Auror training step-by-step, you got Ginny a job in your office until she found a new one when she decided to quit playing Quidditch to have children, you helped Mum redesign The Burrow. You even helped Draco when you saw his life falling down around him after he lost his parents, _and _helped him come out as gay, _and _helped him start a relationship with George, _and _helped them with their adoption. Merlin, Hermione, if anyone can get away with asking someone for help at such a short notice it's you!" Fred paused to gather his thoughts once again.

"But…" Hermione started in the pause, but was cut off by her husband.

"No buts Hermione! You get yourself all worked up about what you can do to help, but you lose yourself along the way. You can't live your life for other people! Sometimes you have to sit back and do what's best for you, regardless of the consequences. Even if it hurts someone you love, not that this will, you need some you time!"

Hermione tried to cut in again, but Fred raised a hand to cut her off.

"If you're still not convinced then think of it this way; all you're doing is giving Mum a chance to spend some time with her grandchildren! And if that doesn't work then I will imperius you" Fred chuckled, indicating that he was done being serious for the time being.

"I'm convinced; no need to get the wands out – not that you could beat me anyway. I wasn't trying to make you change your mind, I just wish you'd given me a little more time. I mean, we don't even know where we're going so how will I know what to pack?"

"Alas," Fred told her, "the world is not a wish granting factory!"

"You really have read The Fault in Our Stars. I'm impressed!" Hermione said in mock congratulation.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you Hermione – well, not about something as trivial as a book anyway." Hermione laughed at this, Fred couldn't go two minutes without lying about something.

"Now, come on!" Fred pulled her up again with a quick kiss to the forehead, "I have finally worked out that YouTube you showed me and I've found an amazing song about that book you love so much."

"Have you still not learnt its name?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the room.

"I know it's something about stars, that's enough for me."

"Some things will never change!" Hermione muttered, following him out of the room. "Who's this song by?"

"Some guy called Troye Sivan. Never heard of him, but he's a pretty good singer!"

* * *

Words: 1,435.

* * *

**AN: **I'm not happy with this, I'm not even sure I'd class it as fluff and I haven't been able to go over it. Can people please review and let me know what they think, it would genuinely help.

Oh, and if you can think of a better title for this then please let me know. I suck at titles.

**Also for:**

**_Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt;_**

_Fluff._

**_Disney Character Competition;_**

_Pinocchio – Fred Weasley._

**_Animal Competition;_**

_Moose – Weasley._

**_The Fault in Our Stars Competition;_**

_Augustus Waters – The world is not a wish granting factory._

**_Harry Potter Chapter Competition;_**

_The Madness of Mr. Crouch – Write about the imperius curse._


End file.
